The Gambler
by breatheinthemagic
Summary: Songfic based on The Gambler by fun.


**Well hello! This is my first Klaine fanfic so please be gentle. Read and review! :)**

~x~

If there was one thing that Kurt Hummel hated more than anything in the world, it was the single mixers that Finn made him go to.

It was perfectly healthy for an independent gay teenager to walk the streets of NYC alone, so why did he need a partner?

And yet, it didn't stop Finn from calling Kurt and asking him to "pretty please try because it would mean so much to him." And those calls certainly didn't help Kurt's plan to remain alone for a little while longer.

But the truth was: Kurt wanted love. He wanted the Harry to his Sally. He wanted someone to know his coffee order and know his favorite songs. He wanted someone to cuddle with while they watched movies.

So here he was again, at one of Finn's lame parties that he threw just so Kurt could meet people. Sometimes gay, sometimes straight, but people nonetheless.

He stood where he always stood, near Finn's fireplace. It was February and freezing, just like every winter month in New York. He had just graduated from McKinley, and Finn, Rachel, and him moved out to the City to see what was in store for them. So far it was Rachel hitting Broadway, Finn's Auto Shop five blocks away from the couple's house (let's not forget how Broadway pays), and Kurt living in the middle-class section of the bustling city while he was majoring in music education at NYU.

Kurt had always been fascinated by fire. His dad had always let him watch in the big red chair in the living room as he started the fire every night in Ohio.

His favorite song began to play,_ All The Way _by Frank Sinatra. Finn played songs like this because he knew they made Kurt wish he could dance with someone, being such a fan of slow dancing and old songs. He looked over the wave of people, not seeing anyone that he could ever be remotely interested in.

"Oh, excuse me," a warm voice spoke.

Kurt turned his head as the man's friendly hazel eyes caught his shining blue ones.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry," Kurt apologized, moving out of the stranger's way.

"No, I don't think you understand," the man said sheepishly, running one hand through his short black curls and offering one hand to Kurt. "Would you like to dance?"

Kurt smiled, because the man's hands were soft and warm.

"Absolutely."

The man wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt wrapped his arms around the stranger.

"I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson. I met Finn at the record shop I work at, and he found out I was gay. He decided that we should meet," the stranger explained.

Kurt tilted his head a little, confused as to why Finn was setting him up with every man in New York City.

"You _are_ Kurt Hummel, right?"

"Well, yes. I am."

"Oh good," Blaine sighed.

They swayed in silence for a few moments, until Blaine broke the silence again.

"This is my favorite song."

Kurt smiled.

"No way, it's mine too. Sinatra's got a beautiful voice."

"Yeah, he does. A lot of soul too."

They continued to dance until the song ended, which was when Kurt invited Blaine to step out on the terrace.

"So, Blaine Anderson with pretty eyes, loves Sinatra, and works at the record shop, anything else I should know about you?"

"I have a dog. A terrier named Frankie. I suppose you can guess who he's named after. I love coffee a little too much, and I think you have pretty eyes too."

Kurt laughed.

"What about you, oh-so-mysterious Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"I'm a music education major at NYU. Finn's my step-brother. No pets. I also love coffee."

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Okay, so since we both love coffee and Sinatra so much, would you like to come to my record shop at eight—after closing—for coffee, which I will supply?" he offered.

"And when do you plan on me coming to your record shop?"

"I was thinking tomorrow," Blaine suggested.

"Okay, tomorrow at eight. I'll be there," Kurt confirmed.

"Also, how about every night you're available after that?"

That was only the beginning of their love story, when they were barely eighteen and still struggling to adjust to the City life.

~x~

[Fifty years later…]

Kurt and Blaine sit in their living room. Their chairs, Kurt's red and Blaine's blue, planted in the center of the room, right in front of the fireplace. They held hands as they recalled certain events that had occurred in their life together.

They had adopted when they both turned thirty, right before their wedding. They adopted two children, not twins, not related at all, in fact. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes, like Kurt and was three. She didn't have a name, because her foster families kept changing it. They decided to officially name her Elizabeth, after Kurt's deceased mother, but they both called her Ellie. She was the flower girl at the wedding. The boy, Ellie's best friend, had black hair and hazel-brown eyes, like Blaine. The five year old, however, had a name. Charlie. And so on the day of their wedding, with Charlie as the ring bearer and Ellie as the flower girl, they all became Andersons.

A few months later, in February, Charlie had contracted pneumonia because of the harsh New York winters. So Kurt and Blaine had decided to move the entire family to Arizona, where it would be hot every day.

Blaine was able to open his own record shop called Anderson's. Kurt taught at the local elementary school, so the two lived in a humble home surrounded by family.

Now, Charlie, who was a kind man, still lived in Arizona, a town away from his dads. He, like Kurt, believed that they were all just hopeless lovers in the world. Not that he cared to admit it (which made him even more like Kurt). He was also married to a wonderful young woman named Mary, who absolutely took Kurt and Blaine's breaths away. She was a fantastic singer and loved Charlie with all of her heart, and that was enough for the couple.

Ellie lived in England, but still called every Friday. She lived with her boyfriend, Phil. He had blond hair and emerald eyes, but an even more beautiful personality. While he couldn't sing as well, Kurt and Blaine were both aware that Phil was going to propose on Thursday.

And you can believe that they both came rushing when Blaine got into a car accident.

~x~

Kurt had been sitting in his red chair, waiting for Blaine to come home like he always did.

The phone rang and Kurt stood up quickly to answer it, as he always was.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson?" and unfamiliar voice said.

"Kurt, yes. This is him."

"We have Blaine Anderson here at St. John's Hospital. He's been in a severe car accident. We'll inform you of all the details when you come in."

Kurt's eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"What? Is he okay?" he begged for any kind of information.

"Please just come in Mr. Anderson."

Kurt nodded, hanging up.

He called Charlie and Ellie, just to let them know.

He grabbed his scarf and his keys and drove to the hospital.

He was swiftly directed to room 316, where his precious Blaine was lying in the pale white bed in the pale white room with clear tubes hooked up to him.

Kurt's eyes watered as a nurse placed a chair next to the bed. Kurt sat down next to him and held Blaine's hand which, like the room, was pale and cold.

"Blaine, it's me. I'm here," he whispered, his mind going straight back to when his own father had been in the hospital. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

He hoped and prayed for the tiniest squeeze, but Blaine didn't move at all.

"Oh, dammit. Blaine, I know you can hear me. You can't quit now, okay? You can't just leave me here alone. You need to stay here with me, please. You never quit before and you can't quit now. I won't let you. I still need you. You promised that we'd be together forever, and it isn't forever yet, Blaine. Blaine, please," he cried.

"Papa?" a voice called from behind him.

"Charlie! See, Blainey? Charlie's here to see you , so you need to get better for Charlie and Ellie."

"Papa, what happened to Dad?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I didn't…ask. Just, can you leave Dad and me alone for a second?" Kurt begged, not even facing his child.

"Of course, Papa."

Kurt thanked him and squeezed Blaine's hand again.

"Damn, Blaine! You never gave up on anything before, why won't you wake up for me? Please, Blaine? Please."

A doctor walked in.

"Mr. Anderson. I know that this is probably all very difficult to understand, but Blaine had a heart attack behind the wheel. We are sure that he was completely healthy, but age catches up to people, you know?"

Kurt remained silent.

"Anyway, we're afraid that we couldn't save him. The blood rushed to his head, and then he suffered a stroke. He's in a coma right now, but the results show that he won't wake up. We wanted to ask you to sign the release forms to take him off of life support."

He whipped his head towards the doctor, his voice high and cracking.

"You want to take my Blainey away?"

"Mr. Anderson, he isn't going to wake up."

Kurt shook his head again.

"I'll sign them. My father's a little lost right now," Charlie volunteered.

"What? Charlie, no!"

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Papa, it's what Dad wanted. Leave it be."

Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed him softly.

"Goodbye, love."

Charlie signed the form, saying goodbye to his father.

~x~

[Three months later…]

Kurt was, again, seated in his red chair.

His hair had turned all white after having to sell Blaine's record shop to a young man who was just like Blaine. He sat at home all day usually, having just retired.

"Kurt, sweetie? I'm home!"

Kurt turned his head.

"Blaine?"

The man with dark hair (with flecks of white) chuckled.

"Yes, dear. Tell me you haven't forgotten me," he said, hanging up his coat and kissing Kurt on the forehead before sitting in his chair. "It's a bit chilly in here, don't you think?"

"I…I suppose."

"Why don't we head out into the garden, okay?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine stood up, holding his hand as they walked into the backyard.

Even though neither of them had ever planted a seed, there were beautiful flowers and in the center were Ellie and Charlie and their families.

"Papa, hi."

Kurt smiled, waving.

"G'bye, Papa. Dad'll take good care of you," Ellie said.

"Kurt, we have to go. The train's leaving," Blaine requested, pulling on his sleeve.

Kurt turned his head about to say, "What train?"

But he didn't have to, because there was a big white train, standing right in front of him and Blaine, and now their family had disappeared.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked onto the train where several people greeted Kurt.

He almost cried when he saw that Finn, Burt, and Carole waiting for him with open arms.

"We just came to pick you up. Come on, let's go."

And so they all rode into the light together.

But to be honest, Kurt knew that as long as he had Blaine, he would always be in heaven.s


End file.
